


Walk the Earth (and England too) - a Donna&Martha Mix

by fetchmeagiraffe



Series: the sound of miles passed beneath your feet [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Extras, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fetchmeagiraffe/pseuds/fetchmeagiraffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mini-playlist as an extra treat for Purim!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk the Earth (and England too) - a Donna&Martha Mix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brightthunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightthunder/gifts).



> Screencap again from [disparue.org](http://disparue.org/caps/television/doctorwho/). A zip file can be found [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?mhmc1d4041ideu1), or click on the title for each track.

**[Spanish Doll – Poe](http://www.mediafire.com/?rec8tvtj5ma5lqp)  
** This place feels so unfamiliar, and yet I know it well  
I think I used to belong here but the only way I can tell  
Is that I miss you still and I cannot find you here  
You left me tattered and torn just like that sweet Spanish doll

 **[Little Bird – Lisa Hannigan](http://www.mediafire.com/?xdvmcaqcbvvcaxo)  
** I think of you often, but for once I meant what I said  
I was salted by your hunger  
But you’ve gone and lost your appetite  
And a little bird is every bit as handy in a fight

 **[Now I Know – Rihanna](http://www.mediafire.com/?w18vm78diugnjx0)  
** Remember when, we said our love would last forever  
But then again, how are we to know  
There come a time, that love will change like stormy weather  
A sunny day will suddenly turn cold

 **[Blue Moon Letter #4 – Mercedes Mill](http://www.mediafire.com/?qinl500glkh5e8u)  
** I’m not done with love, I can never get enough  
I tried to keep the earth beneath my feet but the world, it made me weep  
So I took a running leap into the twilight deep.

 **[Tear it All Down – Thea Gilmore](http://www.mediafire.com/?at7na8dcjagg9l8)  
** I know your tactics, all the practice this bravery took  
And the flags are flying, you’re trying out a different look  
Now there’s a candle in the window  
I’ve got a lousy history of tomorrows  
So I’ll spill the beans in every little sound

 **[Cold War – Janelle Monae](http://www.mediafire.com/?qi0v2gi6me6pdc4)  
** So you think I’m alone?  
But being alone’s the only way to be  
When you step outside  
You spend life fighting for your sanity  
This is a cold war  
You better know what you’re fighting for.

 **[Bessa – Tilly and the Wall](http://www.mediafire.com/?fhac9tfoa75yosv)  
** Guess I better wake up then  
Guess I better get going  
Guess I better run along now, and find my own way.

 **[Catch Me If You Can – The Like](http://www.mediafire.com/?owpx8lxef2a716y)  
** Guess I'm just not the girl you thought I was.  
I'm all about chances, madness and mayhem  
Try to sit still, now I miss the chase  
And now that it's over, I just can't run fast enough

 **[Feeling Good – Nina Simone](http://www.mediafire.com/?xy035ljadywy1y2)  
** It’s a new dawn  
It’s a new day  
It’s a new life for me  
And I’m feeling good

 **[Carry On – fun.](http://www.mediafire.com/?2pn8drdt8h40dfl)  
** But I like to think I can cheat it all  
To make up for the times I’ve been cheated on  
And it’s nice to know when I was left for dead  
I was found and now I don’t roam these streets  
I am not the ghost you want of me

If you’re lost and alone, or you’re sinking like a stone  
Carry on  
May your past be the sound of your feet upon the ground  
Carry on


End file.
